De Una Cancion A La Realidad
by Rikku Zeiko Shion
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si por obligacion te tocara cantar de nueve? y peor aun que te toque cantar con el hermano de tu ex y mientras se hace, este se venga a vivir a tu casa, son cosa que jamas Miku Zatsune, la lider de los "Black" jamas en la vida imagino...lo se pesimo summary pero la historia es super divertida y llena de buen humor y romance
1. 1- Una mañana inolvidable

_**Una mañana inolvidable:**_

La mañana de verano estaba comenzando de manera muy tranquila, los pájaros trinando mostrando al mundo su parsimonia al cantar, y los rayos del inclemente sol asediaban a todo el que veía; bueno no a todos, ya que cierto pelinegro estaba enredado en sus sabanas negras, en lo más recodito de su oscura habitación; que para que nadie le molestara colocaba un aviso en su puerta de "No Molestar" aun sabiendo que algunos de sus hermanos o hermanas entrarían allí sin su propio consentimiento. Pero antes de que eso sucediera él estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos con los ojos cerrados pero sin estar dormido, cuando de la nada una figura femenina entró a su habitación y le abrió las cortinas en su totalidad dejando así que la luz entrara a la habitación oscura que de por si estaba pintada completamente de negro, la figura se acercó a él y sin más le quitó las sabanas de encima y agradeciendo que su hermano tuviese puesto un pantalón de pijama negro con pequeñas flautitas.

- Zeito-nii…levántate o te iras tarde. – Le dijo la voz de la chiquilla que le sacó la oscuridad de su habitación.

- mmm ya déjame Kaiko, en este momento solo quiero estar solo, solo quiero pensar en…Nada. – Le dijo Zeito a la vez que abría sus ojos y veía a su hermana, totalmente arreglada con una camiseta de color azul celeste y con una falda del mismo color, una bufanda de un azul más oscuro que le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura; ¡rayos esa imagen le trajo algo de añoranza al recordar a su gemela!, pero no mostró expresión alguna y se limitó a levantarse de la cama. - ¿Por qué tan entusiasmada Kaiko? ¿Ya es que acaso nadie lee los carteles que coloco en el pomo de la puerta?

- Jajajajaja que gracioso Zeito-nii, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo fuiste el que me pidió que te levantara más temprano? – Le dijo a la vez que le sacaba su habitual ropa del armario y la colocaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

- Realmente no recuerdo; pero ¿Cuál es la ocasión como para que me tengas que iluminar toda la habitación?

Kaiko quedo sorprendida pero no era para menos, de todos los Shion; Zeito era el único que no se le olvidaba nada, y menos algo tan importante como lo que pasaría hoy. – Zeito-nii…Hoy…Regresa Zeiko…

Zeito abrió los ojos de par en par y como un flash recordó todo.

**FLASHBACK**

El día anterior

Zeito se encontraba solo en la gran casa, sentado en un sillón practicando su voz para lo que sería su primera canción y cover en la compañía Vocaloid en donde trabajaba su hermano Kaito, y de vez en cuando su hermano Akaito (solo cuando no conseguían algún reemplazo o comenzaban las grabaciones de lo que se había convertido años atrás en los "Vocaloid Black", cuya líder aparecía de vez en cuando); estaba algo nervioso aunque no lo admitiría con nadie, bueno casi con nadie, la única que sabía que su sueño se iba a cumplir era su gemela Zeiko que años atrás se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, y desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver, pero se mantenían en contacto mediante cartas o llamadas telefónicas; él la extrañaba en ese momento, quería compartir con ella su alegría pero sabía que no podía ser; ella estaba a muchos km de distancia y nada podría traerle de vuelta…por ahora.

-Zeiko-nee ¿estarás bien? No sabes cuánto deseo que estés aquí para compartir este logro. –Zeito suspiró y siguió en lo suya hasta que de la nada comenzaba a sonar su celular; algo extrañado lo agarro; más aún porque él no recordaba haberla puesto de tono de llamada la canción "ponponpon" cantada por nigaito. – Tonto niño, la próxima le enseñare a no meterse con los celulares ajenos. – Dijo a la vez que sonreía divertido y contestaba el teléfono aunque en la pantalla saliera que era número privado. - ¿Moshi Moshi?

- ZEEIIIITIIIOOOBAAAKAAA! – Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono; Zeito quedó estupefacto cuando de inmediato reconoció la voz y la expresión utilizada para referirse a él.

- ¿Z-Ze-Zeiko?

- Jajaja ¿Qué pasa nii-san? Moo que cruel ya ni me reconoces, ¿Qué tal estas? – Le dijo Zeiko con cierto tono de indignación fingida. – y ¿Cómo están nuestros hermanos y hermanas?

- Oh ¿Cómo crees Zeiki? Yo estoy bien, ya mañana grabo mi primer cover, creo que ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, y pues nuestros hermanos…Kaito actualmente está grabando con un par de chicas; Megurine Luka-san y Hatsune Miku-san, creo que la canción se llama Acute o algo así; Kikaito como siempre anda de relajado con Kikaiko, hacen rato se fueron al parque, Nigaito y Nigaiko se fueron hace rato con Kaiko a hacer las compras, y no deben tardar en llegar…Taito…él está como siempre, hace rato se fue al cine con Kiku-san, Taiko salió con Kageiko y Kageito a ver….o más bien espiar a Akaito que fue a una sesión de fotos para su nuevo sencillo, y Akaiko está de "shopping" con Mokaiko y Mokaito: ya que son los encargados de los nuevos diseños de ropa de Kaito en esa canción. – Le comentó el mayor con un tono de alegría y emoción, cosa que no mostraba con nadie, a excepción de Kaiko (A veces después de haber hablado con Zeiko), le contaba cosas de las cuales ninguno de sus hermanos veía que el mostraba interés, pero que el guardaba hasta el más mínimo detalle para contárselo a su gemela.

- Pues estoy muy contenta por nuestros hermanos y jejeje en especial por ti, no lo puedo creer tu primer cover, por algo se empieza nii-san gambatte.

- Jeje gracias Zeiki. – Le contestaba el mayor con el apodo que él le había puesto de pequeños; y así duraron largo rato hablando hasta que llegó Kaiko con Nigaito y Nigaiko cargando las bolsas y corriendo a la cocina a la vez que ellos entendían el mensaje…Zeiko estaba al habla; por ningún motivo debían acercarse a su hermano o sabrían que les iría mal; mientras tanto Kaiko estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina desempacando todo mientras veía a su hermano con ese semblante serio de antes; hasta que…

- ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¿DE VERDAD? – Decía Zeito con una nota de suma alegría en su interior. -¿A QUE HORA PASO POR TI?

Kaiko estaba asombrada, Zeito había dicho "¿Pasar por ti?"; a los pocos segundos Zeito colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Kaiko.

- Por favor Kaiko-nee; necesito que mañana me despiertes temprano. – Le comentó el pelinegro notoriamente emocionado.

- ¿Por qué Zeito-nii? ¿Qué pasó?

- Zeiko estará de regreso y me ha pedido que vaya por ella, por favor Kaiko. –Kaiko asintió con la cabeza por lo cual Zeito hizo una gran sonrisa.

- ¿a qué hora Zeito-nii? - Preguntó curiosa Kaiko.

- Como a las…8: 00: am… ¿Te parece?

- Sip…Pero…Mañana te toca comenzar las grabaciones del cover ¿Recuerdas?

Era cierto; Zeito a se había preparado lo suficiente para la oportunidad de su vida, aunque le habían dicho que con quien lo haría estaba actualmente fuera del negocio…estaba de descanso…de manera indefinida.

- Lo recuerdo pero la grabación es después de las 11: 30: am. Creo estar listo…por cierto no estaré para cenar así que…hasta mañana Kaiko-nee y gracias. – Le dijo Zeito a la vez que subía las escaleras de los 3 pisos que daban a su habitación, y seguir preparándose para el gran día.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De un momento a otro ya Zeito se encontraba en una carrera contrarreloj mientras se metida en el baño, se cepillaba los dientes y daba un baño rápido, luego de la nada volvió a aparecer y se puso la ropa que su hermana le había dejado a un lado, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, su gabardina negra con rojo y su bufanda roja, luego se fue a peinar, alborotando más así sus lacios cabellos negros que apenas le rozaban el final del cuello; Kaiko ya había bajado y le esperaba en la puerta con un sándwich en mano, Zeito llegó a la puerta de la casa a la vez que le agradaba el gesto a su hermana con un rápido "gracias" antes de salir de su hogar y coger un taxi cercano.

_10 MINUTOS DESPUES…_

Zeito se encontraba en el aeropuerto mirando hacia todas las puertas de salidas de los andenes de los aeropuertos; ya hacía unos segundos que habían anunciado que el vuelo en donde venía su gemela había llegado al aeropuerto, pero Zeito estaba impaciente; habían pasado casi 13 años desde que su hermana se había ido Canadá, por haberse ganado una beca de estudios, aunque ambos sabían que el sueños de ambos era cantar como lo hacía Kaito y Kaiko. El siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que por fin la vio; Zeiko iba saliendo de las puertas del andén, pero tenía un aire muy diferente; pero seguía idéntica a hace 13 años, usando un vestido hasta las rodillas de color negro con un borde de encaje blanco al final del mismo, cuello ovalado que mostraba ligeramente sus hombros y resaltaba su largo cabello negro que casi le llegaba a la cintura, con un pequeño flequillo que le cubría sus hermosos ojos color rubí y una bufanda blanca que le llegaba a la cintura, típico en una Shion; sin mirar mucho se encontró con su gemelo que se estaba acercando a ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ZEEIIITIIOOOBAAAKAAA-NII. –Gritó Zeiko a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre su hermano y este en respuesta solo le abrazó fuerte; como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto…que estés en casa. – Le dijo Zeito con lágrimas en los ojos. – No sabes cuánto te extrañe Zeiko.

- Y yo a ti nii-sama; me hiciste mucha falta todos estos años. – Y sin más Zeiko también se puso a llorar…pero de inmensa alegría mientras se reencontraba con su hermano.

C0NTINUANARA…


	2. 2- Los hermanos Zatsune

_**Los hermanos Zatsune:**_

Las mañanas comenzaba igual para los hermanos Zatsune, Miku era la primera en levantarse, en preparar el desayuno mientras le gritaba a su gemelo Mikuo que bajara rápido a comer, a los minutos su hermano bajaba corriendo a medio vestir dándose cuenta que por milésima vez en la vida se había quedado dormido y sin querer había apagado el despertador, con algo de prisa comía una tostada con jalea mientras se terminaba de colocar los pantalones negros, se amarraba sus tenis negros con rojos y acomodaba la corbata roja de su franela color negra con el cuello de color plata; ¡y todo a la vez!, mientras que Miku siempre estaba arreglada con su falda negra, su camisa con escote color plata y su chaleco de mangas negro con una corbata roja, su cabello negro era extremadamente largo, aun si se lo amarraba en dos coletas altas, el largo de su cabello le llegaba casi a la cadera, razón por la que su gemelo siempre le buscaba juego.

- Ya pareces rapunzel Miku jajajajaja algún día deberías cortarte el cabello. – Se burlaba Mikuo mientras que Miku le arreglaba su cabello negro a Mikuo, alborotándole algunos mechones alrededor de su cara resaltando así el color de ojos de ambos…El rojo.

- Ah ya déjate de juegos Mikuo, y vamos que ya vamos a llegar tarde a la compañía. – Le respondía su hermana mientras hacia un puchero inconscientemente y agarraba su guitarra eléctrica.

- Jejeje si tienes razón Miku-nee. – Y sin más Mikuo abría la puerta para que su hermana y el salieran a trabajar en lo que más le gustaba; la música.

Pero esta mañana en particular no pasó eso; no estaban los Zatsune en casa, se podría decirse que ni siquiera durmieron allí; y efectivamente, Miku y Mikuo pasaron la noche en la compañía Vocaloid, el master de ambos les había pedido que se quedaran para discutir lo del nuevo cover que haría Miku, y que ella se negaba rotundamente a hacer.

- Zatsune-san tienes que reconsiderarlo, siempre te quejabas que no te dábamos covers para que cantaras. – Le sugería el master a Zatsune quien negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Me quejaba master, tiene razón; pero eso fue antes de lo que pasó por mi culpa; y en caso hipotético de que acepte, ¿Qué canción seria y con quien la cantaría? – Replicó Miku Zatsune al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a cantar, pero hasta su propio master se puso pálido con la pregunta.

- Es magnet…- Dijo el master ante la mirada asombrada y dolorosa de Zatsune. – Es con un novato…su nombre es…Shion Zeito

Miku no pareció procesar el nombre, tan solo saber que canción le tocaba cantar y con uno de los Shion; eso era más que suficiente.

- No. – Dijo decidida la pelinegra de las coletas.

- ¿Qué?...Oye Zatsune no puedes hacernos esto. –Le suplicaba su master mientras que Zatsune se acostaba en un sillón. – Tú eres una idol de los Black Vocaloid; junto con Akita Neru-san, Yowane Haku-san, Hachune Michu-chan y… - El master guardó silencio, sabía que era lo más prudente en ese momento.

- Shion Akaito-kun ¿No es así? – Esta vez quien hablo fue Mikuo, a lo que el master asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, Miku ya se estaba hartando de la situación y tomó su guitarra y salió de la oficina.

- Busquen a Hagane, estoy segura que a ella le quedara estupendo; aparte recuerde que Akita Neru es una UTAUloid y Yowane Haku es una Voyakiloid, que hayan aceptado entrar a los "Vocaloid Black" ya es otro termino, pero escuche mi consejo y llame a Hagane.

- No podemos, sabes que ella no es de los Black, y por más que sea, su imagen no impactaría tanto como lo haría la tuya con Zeito-kun. – Prosiguió el master. – Aparte Zatsu-chan quien quita y esta seria tu regreso triunfal a la música, y de alguien seria el regreso a tu corazón.

- Olvídelo master, todo para mí en ese ámbito quedó totalmente olvidado…Después de que Akaito me cambió por mi "adorada" prima. – Dijo Zatsune mientras enfatizaba en las comillas con los dedos. – Hatsune Miku. – Sin decir más los hermanos salieron de la oficina ya se encontraban a medio pasillo cuando a su lado pasó el anteriormente mencionado. Akaito Shion era uno de los Vocaloid Black más asediados luego de que saliera su primer cover con Zatsune; justamente M magnet; luego de ese cover, ellos anunciaron ante el mundo que estaban saliendo, Zatsune estaba muy enamorada de él, y aunque en el fondo ella supiera que el fuese el peor de los mujeriegos, ella seguía amándolo con cada latido de su corazón; por su parte Akaito también quería a Zatsune y era feliz en su relación con ella; pero sentía que su relación poco a poco iba perdiendo el encanto; ya que ni siquiera un beso se habían dado, por la timidez de su novia. Para Zatsune fue difícil comprender que su novio de casi 3 años le estaba dejando de la peor manera, por un mensaje de texto, y por nada más y nada menos que por su prima Miku Hatsune.

**FLASHBACK**

3 meses atrás:

Eran más de las 3 de la mañana y Zatsune no podía dormir estaba más que contenta porque esa tarde ella y Akaito habían ido al parque que contenía muchos árboles de cerezo y por fin ella pudo tomarle de la mano sin tener que salir huyendo por el miedo y la timidez, sabía que Akaito quería decirle algo, allí ella se imaginaba que su novio le robaría su primer beso como había pasado en tantos de sus sueños; pero justamente cuando Akaito abrió la boca para hablar llegaron Neru y Haku para llevarse a Zatsune para que las ayudase en la promoción de su nuevo cover sin decir más.

- Moo matare a ese par por interrumpir mi momento con Akai-kun. – Decía Zatsune mientras abrazaba fuerte y amorosamente la almohada de jalapeño picante (regalo de Akaito en su primer aniversario), cuando de repente le sonó el celular, ella extrañada porque nadie le escribía a esa hora lo agarró, su corazón saltó de alegría cuando el remitente decía "Akaito Shion"; sin pensarlo dos veces le dio a "leer", y sin notarlo sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos.

"_Querida y linda Mikuru, sé que al leer este mensaje, te enojaras, lloraras y créeme esta ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles para mí pero…Lo nuestro ya no puede seguir, te lo pesaba decir hoy en persona antes de que Neru y Haku llegaran; y si ellas lo sabían…Oficialmente nuestra relación ha terminado, no tienes que preocuparte por los demás; yo ya me encargue de todo, incluyendo la prensa, lo que si te pido es que no me odies por ser tan cobarde y decírtelo de frente; y si, hay otra mujer…Una que siento que amo realmente y ella me corresponde, sin darle pena al hacer "espectáculos" en públicos como besarme o abrazarme…Créeme esto también es fuerte para mí, pero necesitaba sacarlo…Espero que no me odies y que podamos ser amigos…Akaito Shion"_

- ¿C-Como…?...N-No puedo… ¿Esto…Es una…Broma verdad?- Decía Zatsune sin parar de llorar, mientras que lanzaba lejos y con toda la fuerza que le caracterizaba la almohada jalapeña, esta cayó contra el armario y retumbó en el suelo de su fría habitación, con las manos temblorosas y sin pensar lo que hacía llamó al teléfono de Akaito. – Por…Favor…Responde y d-dime q-que…Q-Que esto es un…Chiste...O-Onegai…

Pasaron los primeros 3 repiques antes de que enviaran su llamada al buzón de mensajes; Zatsune lo volvió a intentar 2…3…4...5…Había hecho casi 29 llamadas y Akaito no daba señales de responder. Ya eran el reloj marcaba las 5: 30: am, y Miku aún estaba despierta tratando de llamar a Akaito, sus ojos estaban hinchados, grandes ojeras marcaban sus ojos, como una muerta se levantó y arregló sin decirle nada a Mikuo, ella salió de la casa, agarró su patineta y tomo una ruta diferente a la que le llevaría a la compañía, iba a la casa de los Shion; no le tomó ni 15 minutos cuando llegó al portón de la gran casa de esos hermanos revoltosos (como ella le decía de cariño aunque solo conociera a Kaito, Nigaito y Kaiko, porque le había tocado cantar un par de canciones de ellos), cuando vio una figura muy conocida para ella, en si es como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo pero con diferente color de ropa, ojos y cabello. Era Miku Hatsune con su habitual vestido color plateado con bordes de color aguamarina, su cabello verde agua que curiosamente era el color de sus ojos. Zatsune siempre le había presumido por tener el pecho más grande y pronunciado que ella; pero ahora estaba muy sumida en la curiosidad, así que se escondió tras unos arbustos y decidió observar, algo en ella decía que iba a pasar algo que le cambiaría la vida.

- De seguro vino a buscar a Kaibaka, pero es muy temprano como para que… -Zatsune susurraba para sí misma mientras que veía salir de la gran casa a su amado Akaito. - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Akaito-chan que bueno que saliste ¿Ya pudiste decirle a Zatsune? – Le preguntó la peliaqua mientras abrazaba a Akaito sin que este se quejase.

- Sip, le dije anoche, fue por mensaje, pero siento que de una forma le debía explicar, conociendo a Haku y a Neru se la llevarían de nuevo, también le dije que amaba a otra persona. – Respondió Akaito de forma despreocupada mientras agarraba a Miku por la cintura y la acercaba a él. – Pero no tuve el valor de decirle que mi nena eres tu Mi-chan...Ai shitteiru. – Terminó Akaito mientras acercaba sus finos labios a los de la peliaqua y se fundían en un beso, al principio suave pero a los pocos segundos se fue volviendo apasionado, Miku posó sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo mientras este le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

- Oigan, búsquense un hotel ¿Quieren? Hay niños viendo esta escenita. – Dijo Zeito quien apenas se estaba asomando a la puerta antes de que salieran sus hermanos y haciendo que Akaito y Miku acabaran su beso mientras se notaba el sonrojo en ambos. – Realmente Akaito…No cambias ni te controlas.

- Disculpa Zeito-kun no fue mi intención, yo… - Se intentó excusar Miku mientras que Zatsune ya no podía más y se tapaba los oídos fuertemente, no podía creer lo que había visto, sus ojos de nuevo se inundaban de lágrimas mientras seguía observando.

- deja de molestar Zeito, ¿De cuándo acá te interesa el bienestar de nuestros hermanos mayores? – Dijo Akaito indignado. – Aparte no creas que no sé qué esas crías se han puesto a ver mis revistas porno escondidas.

- ¿Tienes revistas de ese tipo Aka-chan? – Le acusó Miku

- Amm…E-Etto…Mi-chan y-yo te lo puedo explicar.

- ¡HEEENTAAAIII! – Gritó Miku colorada del coraje; mientras que Akaito intentaba calmarla, Ninguno percató la presencia de Zatsune quien lentamente se levantó, y se fue caminando por donde había llegado.

- Después de todo, yo pensé que así me querías Akai-kun.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Buenos días Zatsune-san, Mikuo-san. – Les saludó cortésmente Akaito.

- Buenos días. – Respondió Mikuo de la forma más seca que conocía.

- … - Zatsune no respondió mientras desviaba la mirada y seguía su camino de la forma más discreta pero rápida posible, Mikuo la persiguió hasta que Zatsune se paró en seco, al frente de si estaba su prima, Miku Hatsune, que estaba luciendo un vestido negro y sus irreconocibles coletas y cabello verde agua.

- Zatsune, prima ¿Cómo estás? – Miku se apresuró a abrazar a Zatsune quien en acto reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole a entender una indirecta muy directa a su prima. – Me entere de que harás un nuevo cover, quería felicitarte por ello.

- Ahórratelo Miku, no haré ese cover…Realmente no me interesa más este lugar que solo me trae pésimos recuerdos. – Le respondió Zatsune con una pizca de odio en su voz. – Le pedí a mi master que le diga a Hagane, ella está más capacitada para tratar con otro Shion.

- Hagane no impactaría tanto como tú lo harías Zatsune; sin contar que los productores dijeron que sería tu o no se haría dicha canción. – Comentó el pelirrojo quien se encontraba a las espaldas de Zatsune. – Aparte seria el inicio en la música de uno de mis hermanos.

- Pues pobres entonces, no haré la canción, y lamento mucho que el inicio de tu hermano se vea frustrado, pero es una decisión ya tomada. – Concluyó Zatsune y con un gesto le indicó a su hermano que le siguiera hasta la salida.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? ¿Tan sin corazón? Nadie arruinó tus sueños cuando quisiste comenzar a cantar. –Le gritó Miku, pero Zatsune no se detuvo, aunque tuviese ganas de gritarles a ambos todo lo que sentía por dentro guardado, decidió que no era prudente.

- ¿Fría yo? Realmente no saben nada de mí, y el cómo por su culpa he cambiado…No saben lo que hicieron… - Pensaba Zatsune. – Pero sepan que esto no se quedara así, ¡Lo juro!

CONTINUARA…


	3. 3- Quién eres tú

_**Bueno antes de comenzar debo decir que los vocaloid's no son de mi propiedad (sino lo que haria con ellos XQ_) sino a la empresa Yamaha y Crypton...Tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimientoasi que disfrutenlo nwn**_

* * *

_**Oh owo por cierto quiero agradecer a la A. por dejar el primer reviews de el fic nwn arigato gozaimasu...ahora shi disfrutenlo...x**_

* * *

_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

Los Zatsune ya habían bajado del 3 piso en donde se habían encontrado anteriormente, no sin antes haber llamado a su master y haberle dicho que ambos renunciaban; tanto a la compañía como a la vida que tenían; lo estaban dejando todo atrás de una vez.

- Ne onee-chan, ¿Crees que fue buena idea renunciar a todo? – Le preguntó el Zatsune con mucha preocupación en su voz.

- No lo sé Mikuo, pero este será un gran comienzo para ambos, hablare con Hagane para que nos preste algo de dinero, para mantenernos mínimo un mes, sé que ella no se negará a darnos eso, estoy segura. – Respondió Zatsune con una sonrisa esperanzadora, que alentó a su hermano y sin darse cuenta le dio un fuerte abrazo, que sabía que su hermana necesitaba, él había sido testigo del martirio de su hermana cuando Akaito le terminó y era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdad desde hace 3 meses atrás…

-Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo. – Pensó Mikuo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- Yo también quiero que esto sea solo una pesadilla, quiero despertar y darme cuenta que esto en verdad no está pasando... – Dijo la pelinegra sin poder contener las lágrimas. – Quiero olvidar que alguna vez conocí a un Shion, que salí con el bakakaito; que este me traicionó con mi propia prima y que fue tan cobarde de tan solo decírmelo por un mensaje de texto…¡Lo odio!

- Lo se onee-chan, lo sé. – Dijo el pelinegro tratando de consolar a su hermana sin obtener mucho éxito en ello; al poco rato Zatsune dejo de llorar y sin decir más salieron del edificio cuando encontraron a las puertas del mismo a un par de hombres vestidos de negro con estilo mafioso, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro y corto, de cuerpo fornido y con varias cicatrices en la cara, cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes de sol.

- Este es el niño que nos dijo el jefe Yamimura. – Afirmó uno de ellos, a la vez que Mikuo retrocedía sus pasos y con ellos también retrocedía a su hermana quien poco a poco iba comprendiendo todo.

- Si, pero la chica sería mucho mejor…Para nosotros el llevárnoslas con el jefe. – Acotó el otro a la vez que sonreía de forma retorcida cosa que le causó escalofríos a la pelinegra.

- Mikuo dime ¿Estuviste apostando de nuevo no es así? – Le reprochó Zatsune a su hermano mientras lentamente se acercaban al pasillo del edificio del cual estaban saliendo hace unos instantes.

- Amm ¿Qué puedo decir onee-chan?... Amm las apuestas me persiguen de una manera extraña jejeje.

- Jura que esto no se quedara así Mikuo, luego te daré un par de zapes por esto. – Le regañó Zatsune mientras seguía retrocediendo hasta darse cuenta que ya estaban pegados a la pared. – Pero antes…! CORREEE!

Los hermanos comenzaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, los hombres no se quedaron de pie y les empezaron a perseguir, con mucha rapidez casi que en un par de veces sentían que podían atraparlos; los hermanos empujaban a todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de emergencia y sin pensarlo empezaron a subir las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso, los maleantes entraron a la puerta de las escaleras servicio del piso de donde habían entrado los hermanos, y estos no tuvieron de otra que salir por la puerta de emergencia de ese piso y corrieron rápidamente hacia algún lugar donde se pudieran resguardar un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento, a los pocos segundos Miku vio el lugar perfecto; el cuarto de limpieza, sin decir más empujó a su hermano hacia dentro del lugar y luego se introdujo en el lugar cerrando la puerta con seguro, luego le cubrió la boca a su hermano mientras sentía que el peligro pasaba.

- Mikuo ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? Es decir ¿Por qué apostar? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? – Le golpeó Zatsune a su hermano en el brazo mientras hablaba lo más bajo posible.

- ¡Auch! Gomen onee-chan…Lo sé; ¡Oye no creas que sé que tenemos deudas de nuevo y por eso le estabas pidiendo dinero a Hagane! Por eso lo hice…Necesitamos el dinero…Desde que tu dijiste que dejarías de cantar muchas deudas se han ido aumentando…Yo solo quería ayudar onee-chan. – Concluyó Mikuo muy afligido y Zatsune no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; su hermano estaba en lo cierto, desde que ella descubrió la relación de Miku Hatsune con Akaito; había dejado de asistir al trabajo, todo lo hacía en casa, había dejado de cantar y los pocos ahorros que tenían eran costear los gastos de ambos; había que admitir que estaban pasando momentos desesperados y Mikuo estaba buscando la medida desesperada. Zatsune se soltó el cabello decidida a salir de esta con su hermano sanos y salvo; su cabello le llegaba casi a las rodillas por lo cual fue difícil para Zatsune poder hacerse una gran cola de caballo, Mikuo estaba perplejo pero empezó a comprender lo que su hermana haría; él se quitó la camisa y busco dentro del cuarto de limpieza algo que les pudiera servir, al poco rato encontraron algo de ropa que les pudiera ayudar. – Esto nos servirá onee-chan.

- Ya lo creo Mikuo, ya lo creo jejeje.

Zeito estaba muy contento al llegar a la compañía con su gemela a un lado, el regreso desde el aeropuerto no había sido fácil sin contar que antes de llegar al trabajo hicieron una pequeña para en una peluquería para que le cortaran el cabello a Zeiko dejándoselo por los hombros sin tocar su flequillo, que ahora el fuerte viento no dejaba de despeinar, y ella de respingar.

- Moo nii-sama ¿este será el lugar donde vas a trabajar de ahora en adelante? – Le preguntó la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

- Si Zeiko, este es el lugar, vamos te lo quiero mostrar. – Le contestó su hermano con una leve sonrisa ensoñadora mientras le mostraba el lugar a su hermana, que quien encantada lo sostenía fuerte del brazo, y le sonreía abiertamente.

- Ne nii-sama, ¿Ya sabes con quien cantaras verdad? – Zeito se detuvo en seco anta le pregunta de su hermana, quien se quedó algo sorprendida ante el cambio de su hermano. - ¿Zeito-nii estas bien?

Zeito borro la sonrisa de su rostro mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello ensombreciendo su mirada, sin mediar más palabra se acercaron a los ascensores y lo llamaron, mientras que veían que este iba subiendo pero ya estaba un par de pisos más arriba así que decidieron esperar.

Zatsune y su hermano estaban totalmente diferentes a como se veían originalmente, Zatsune usaba una larga y holgada camisa de color plata, que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta más debajo de la cintura, unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla de color negro y sus habituales botas negras que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla; su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una alta cola de caballo, dejando algunos mechones desordenados alrededor de su rostro, sin contar el flequillo que cubría su cara, la hacían lucir de alguna forma un poco más salvaje de lo que ya era; sin embargo Mikuo usaba un pantalón y una camisa de color negro con tenis de color rojo, y sostenía encima de su hombro el bolso donde adentro se encontraba la guitarra de su hermana.

- Mikuo, te quería preguntar ¿Cuánto es lo que debes? – Le dijo Zatsune ante la palidez evidente de su hermano.

- Amm…Etto…Digamos que unos...35…

- ¿35 mil yenes? Mikuo. – Le decía su hermana mientras sacaba de sus botas su billetera, y su hermano negaba con la cabeza, ella no comprendía, hasta que de la nada ella pareció entenderlo mientras abría sus ojos de manera desmesurada. -¿35 MILLONES DE YENES? MIKUO ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por tu cabeza?

- Gomen nasai…Onee-chan, ya te lo dije, solo quería ayudar…

Ambos hermanos se congelaron en el acto al ver a los maleantes frente a ellos, al parecer ya sabían que eran ellos por el grito extremadamente alto de Zatsune. Ambos hermanos se agarraron del brazo y caminaron derecho como si nada, hasta que uno de ellos le agarró el brazo a Zatsune y la jalaron hacia ellos.

- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Suéltenla! Prometí pagarles pronto…Solo suéltenla. – Dijo Mikuo desesperado a la vez que uno de los maleantes le golpeo con el puño directamente en el abdomen, mientras que el caía suspendido al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras que el maleante seguía golpeando a Mikuo sin piedad, Miku bajó la mirada mientras escuchaba a su hermano gimoteando del dolor; de repente para ella todo se volvió negro, la rabia la dominaba, de un giro logró soltarse de su agresor mientras le pateaba la entrepierna, seguido de la cabeza rompiéndole así la nariz al maleante que quedo nockeado por unos instantes, acto seguido Zatsune se dirigió al otro y le torció el brazo, le pateo la espalda y de un codazo le golpeo en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente; Mikuo observaba a su hermana, y lo único que pudo fue pararse a duras penas y abrazarla para que volviese en sí.

- Ya onee-chan…Ya pasó Cof Cof todo. – Le decía Mikuo Zatsune a su hermana mientras esta reaccionaba y le sostenía fuerte. – Todo estará bien onee-chan, lo prometo.

- …Lo se Mikuo…Creo que…Nos llevaría más de una vida…El reunir todo ese dinero. – Contestaba su hermana que hacia hasta lo imposible para no llorar; y se aferraba con más fuerza a su hermano, y lentamente se aproximaban al ascensor más cercano en donde se divisaban dos personas esperándolo.

- Vamos onee-chan, tienes que hablar con el master.

- ¿Para qué? Yo dije que no haría esa canción Mikuo.

- Seria lo mejor, así tendríamos ese dinero lo más rápido Cof posible Cof Cof.

- Olvídalo Mikuo, no lo haré, es una decisión ya tomada.

- Onee-chan ¿crees que trabajando en una tienda medio tiempo por mínimo un año te hará recaudar esa cantidad de dinero?

Zatsune se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que su hermano tenía razón; no podía negárselo, ni que trabajara de por vida ganaría esa cantidad de dinero, ¿Pero quién le mandaba a apostar y pedir tanto dinero? Estaban en serios aprietos. Zatsune no quiso pensar y se apresuró a llegar con su hermano al ascensor, cuando de un momento a otro los maleantes se levantaron confundidos y balbuceando cosas sin sentidos.

- ¡No creo que nos pase nada peor! – dijeron los hermanos al unísono a la vez que a duras penas esperaban la llegada del elevador sin fijarse que a su lado habían un par de siluetas muy conocidas, al menos para Mikuo.

- Zeito-san. – Murmuró el pelinegro obteniendo la atención del mayor que estaba al lado de ellos; Zeito volteo al escuchar su nombre y se quedó totalmente sorprendido por la chica que estaba a su lado, sentía que la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba de donde, luego vio a Mikuo y de inmediato lo reconoció a pesar de los golpes y su boca llena de sangre; giró su cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar a los tipos llamando a Mikuo, y de inmediato miró a su hermana, Zeiko estaba paralizada de miedo. Pero la suerte les sonrió, porque el sonido de la llegada del elevador los sacó de sus miedos, rápidamente entraron y marcaron el botón que indicaría que llegarían al último piso, pero los mafiosos lograron alcanzar a Mikuo.

- ¡Suéltenlo! Ya les dijo que les pagará…Mikuoooo. – Gritaba Zatsune mientras era jaloneada por los maleantes y Mikuo.

- Gomen onee-chan. –Y sin decir más Mikuo empujó a Miku quien rápidamente entró al elevador a la vez que este se cerraba dejándolo fuera a su suerte.

- ¡MIKUOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Zatsune ante la impotencia ante la puerta del elevador cerrado que lentamente fue subiendo; mientras que no se percataba de la presencia de Zeiko y Zeito, quienes se veían extrañados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Pasaron solo segundos mientras subían, tenían que llegar al piso 25 y apenas iban por el 12; el elevador estaba ligero, solo Zatsune, Zeito y Zeiko se encontraban allí, cuando de la nada, el elevador se detuvo.

- ¿Qué…Que está pasando? ¿Por qué no avanza esta cosa? – Se preguntaba Zatsune llena de pánico.

- Supongo que tuvo fallas, necesita calmarse señorita, ya verá que saldremos de aquí. – Le decía Zeiko a la vez que se le acercaba.

- ¿Quién eres?... – Preguntó Zatsune desorientada, hacia la chica "extranjera" que le daba una tierna sonrisa.

- Yo soy Zeiko Shion. – Contestó. – Y él es mi hermano Zeito. – Prosiguió a la vez que señalaba a su hermano quien había presionado el botón de emergencia con una expresión fría. Zatsune desvió la mirada y se sentó en un rincón del elevador mientras empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿Cuándo se abrirá esta cosa? No hay mucho oxígeno, me está…Abran…Suban esta cosa…Apúrense.

- Cálmate, tampoco es que te vayas a morir aquí. – Habló Zeito a la vez que su hermana le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

- Zeeiiitiiiooobaaakaaa! No ves que ella. – Se acercó Zeiko a Zeito y empezó a susurrarle. – Está sufriendo un ataque claustrofóbico.

Zeito se sorprendió aunque no hizo ninguna expresión para demostrarlo mientras que Zatsune temblaba de miedo, respiraba agitada y golpeteaba la puerta del ascensor; Zeiko estaba tranquila o al menos intentaba demostrarlo, y a los pocos segundo escuchó el teléfono de su hermano con el tono de "pon pon pon" cantado por nigaito y no pudo evitar reírse, Zeito apenado apretó su celular y al ver quien le llamaba contestó sin vacilación.

- Moshi Moshi master…Amm disculpe la tardanza pero el elevador está detenido… - Zeiko se acercó a Zatsune quien ya había comenzado a llorar de manera callada mientras que Zeito les miraba de reojo. - Amm si, ya apreté el botón de emergencia…Perfecto esperaremos. – Sin más Zeito colgó su celular.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron nii-sama?

- Que ya van a arreglar ese problema.

- Perfecto Nii-sama.

A los pocos segundos el ascensor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, y no tardó en llegar al último piso, en cuanto se abrió la puerta Zatsune saltó del mismo sin ver que afuera de este se encontraba Akaito Shion quien la atajo a tiempo.

- ¿Zatsune eres tú? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que Zatsune se aferraba a su cuello a llorar.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto Akaito? – Gritó Miku Hatsune quien admiraba toda la escena con notorios celos. – Suelta a mi novio zorra. – Y sin más empujó a Zatsune a la vez que le abofeteaba y esta cayera al suelo. – No te metas con mi novio Zatsune, ya tu tuviste tu oportunidad, y la desperdiciaste por mojigata… ¡Aléjate de Akaito o no respondo!

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud que había asumido la Hatsune, quien estaba enojada al no tener respuesta levantó la mano para golpear a Zatsune hasta que alguien le detuvo.

- Tú…suéltame…Zeito, ¡suéltame!

- No te dejaré que le golpees, así que cálmate. – Decía Zeito con total naturalidad sin soltarle la mano a Miku Hatsune.

- Y ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la diva peliaqua extremadamente curiosa e iracunda.

- Ella. – Zeito dirigió su mirada a Zatsune quien le veía de forma extrañada, el suspiró y sin pensar prosiguió. – Es la mujer que amo

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Preguntaron todos los presentes al unísono, incluyendo Mikuo Zatsune que estaba llegando de la mano de Kiku Juon y Taito.

- ¡Solo esto me faltaba! – Pensó Zatsune mientras veía a Zeito. - ¡Otro Shion en mi vida!

CONTINUARA…


	4. 4- Un beso Un comienzo

_**Un beso, un comienzo:**_

- ¿Qué es lo que dices Zeito-kun? ¿Qué te gusta mi prima?...No mejor dicho… ¿Amas a mi prima? – Reclamaba Miku Hatsune, sin darse cuenta que su mano aún seguía sostenida por Zeito.

- Así es… ¿Algún problema con eso?... – Decía Zeito mientras estiraba su otra mano hacia Zatsune que aún se mantenía en el suelo y dirigía su mirada a Akaito. - ¿Nii-san te molesta que ame a tu exnovia?

Akaito estaba impresionado dado a que Zeito jamás le había sido tan directo, y lo más notorio fue que el tono que utilizó fue el más frio que alguna vez pudo haber escuchado.

- Ya que, Zatsune está libre, y tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé en gana, jamás te ha importado nuestra opinión; simplemente suerte en la vida que ahora te viene, imbécil retardado. – Zeito sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano y soltó a Miku Hatsune, para que ella al sentirse libre corriera a los brazos de Akaito; Zatsune aún seguía en el suelo más que sorprendida, estaba dolida e impactada por la actitud de su exnovio; se sentía burlada y rechazada, en si se sentía una basura totalmente desechable.

Zatsune se levantó sin recibir la mano de Zeito y rápidamente se fue a la oficina de su master, para terminar de hacer los últimos arreglos de su nueva contratación, y de los términos para la nueva canción, los presentes poco a poco se fueron marchando a diferentes partes del edificio para seguir con sus labores; Akaito y Miku fueron los primeros en irse muy abrazados a la cafetería; luego Kiku y Taito, se fueron con Mikuo a la enfermería; y solo quedaban Zeiko que veía a su hermano quien se encontraba con una sonrisa leve dibujada en sus labios mientras se apoyaba de la pared.

- Nii-sama ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estabas pensando?...O más bien ¿Qué estás pensando?

- ¿De qué hablas Zeiko? mm mejor vamos con el master, así arreglamos los términos del contrato, ¿Vale? – Zeiko asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su hermano por el brazo, aunque no podía sacarse de la mente la escena de hace unos instantes, y seguía preguntándose ¿Qué estaba pasando con Zeito? Por su parte Zeito fue caminando en silencio hasta la oficina del master; a él no le agradaba realmente estar en ese lugar, ni cantar; pero había prometido que por su hermana lo haría; sin pensarlo abrió la puerta sin tocar siquiera cuando vio una escena que lo dejo petrificado; y a Zeiko muy sorprendida.

Zatsune estaba sin camisa de espaldas a la puerta, lo único que tenía era una pequeña venda que cubría el área de su pecho y los pantalones; su larga cabellera le tapaba en parte su espalda y dejaba a la vista unas cuantas cicatrices alrededor de sus costados que llegaban hasta el final de su espalda; Zeito no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la escena mientras que Zeiko se quedó con los ojos más que abiertos.

- ¿Master? ¿Ya consiguió mi uniforme? Lo necesito urgentemente para… - Zatsune no pudo evitar voltearse para encontrarse con los Shion de hace rato, ella sintió palidecer más de lo que de por sí ya estaba, a su vez no podía sentir que nada más le pudiera ir peor el día de hoy; Zeiko reacciono rápido sacando a su hermano de la oficina quedando ella dentro con Zatsune, quien aún seguía como perdida en la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Esta bien señorita?... ¿Señorita? – Zeiko tomó por los brazos a Zatsune y la zarandeo un poco para que reaccionara; para fortuna, fue rápido, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¿Qué HACIAN ALLÍ? ¿Qué RAYOS? AAAAAHHH ¿Por qué esto solo me tiene que pasar a mí?

- Señorita le comprendo, al parecer tuvo un día malo.

- Zatsune…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo señorita?

- mi nombre es Miku Zatsune, no te lo respondí en el elevador…Llámame Zatsune Onegai. – Dijo Zatsune con voz calmada a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia, que fue respondida por una sonrisa de parte de Zeiko.

- Cierto Jeje, amm Zatsune-san veo que tuvo un día malo, pero ¿Qué hace sin camisa? – Zatsune inmediatamente comprendió su estado e intentó taparse con las manos, Zeiko de inmediato le pasó su abrigo y se lo colocó de forma que intentara taparle.

- ¿Qué hago sin camisa? Fácil entré a la oficina y el jefe sin querer me hecho su café encima, dijo que iría por mi ropa, y que me quedara aquí esperando; que no tardaba, de eso han pasado casi 10 minutos.

- Oh entiendo Zatsune-san, pero… ¿Por qué no puso algo que dijera que estaba aquí? Y ¿En ese estado?

- Ya tengo demasiados enemigos, y pensarían que soy la preferida del master porque le hago "favores"; créame este medio es demasiado peligroso aunque no se crea…pero ¿Qué hacías tú con el pervertido?

- ¿Cuál…? – Zeiko no le costó entender que Zatsune hablaba de Zeito. - Ese chico es mi hermano Zatsune-san; se lo dije en el elevado, vine a acompañarlo porque hoy haría las primeras contrataciones de su primera canción.

Zeito estaba aún demasiado sonrojado por lo que acababa de ver, pero al momento recobró la compostura. – He visto chicas con mejor físico que ese; gracias Akaito. – Rezongaba en tono sarcástico, como quisiera matar a su hermano en ese momento, ¡Si tan solo lo tuviera cerca, le rompería la cara en ese momento! ¿Por qué esto solo le pasaba a el? Y luego de lo culpaban de asocial, pero ¿Quién no lo seria con los hermanos que se gastaba? Kaito siempre le hacía pasar una que otra pena porque el peli azul quería gastar todo el dinero de las compras en sus amados helados, y si no le cumplían el capricho, se ponía a hacer berrinche como niño pequeño a la vez que se amarraba a su pies y le decía a todos que él era un mal hermano, Taito era porque el exceso de veces que estaba metido en el hospital que ya las personas del mismo creía que él era el voluntariado; cosa que le causaba mucha gracia a su hermano Kikaito ya que el mismo trabajaba como doctor allí; Akaito era uno de los peores, siempre metía chicas y el de tonto llegaba en el momento menos indicado; ya que si no se estaban cambiando, estaban en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras, en donde a la final Akaito decía palabrotas de la A a la Z, sin importarle si vivían con niños pequeños o no; Nigaito era uno de los que más le hacía pasar vergüenzas porque sin que se diese cuenta, terminaba por cambiarle los tonos a su teléfono sin que diese cuenta, para cuando alguien le llamara sonara cualquier canción tierna cantada por él y que desencajara con su personalidad; aunque con el chiquitín, era complicado enojarse con el dado a que nunca lo hacía con mala intensión. – Este es mi pago por ser uno de los hombres Shion.

A los pocos segundos llegó el master y el jefe a la oficina, Zeito les siguió, para evitar que viesen a Zatsune en paños menores, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la vio usando una camiseta de Zeiko, los señores no le tomaron mucha importancia.

- Zatsune-san según tengo entendido su traje lo tiene su hermano y da la casualidad de que él está en la enfermería, así que después de esta reunión podrá buscar a su hermano y tu ropa. – Ella asintió la cabeza y sin más comenzó la reunión en donde Zatsune supo que cantaría con Zeito, y los reportes de lo que sería la venta de su imagen juntos por lo cual deberían estar inseparables un buen tiempo; hasta se resonaba la idea de que vivieran juntos cosa que a Zatsune le molestó; ella no iría a la casa de los Shion, ni loca, no compartiría la alegría de su prima Hatsune con Akaito; por lo cual se arregló que Zeito iría a la casa de Zatsune por las mañanas y al atardecer se regresaría, y a todos los eventos les tocaría ir juntos.

- ¿Cuánto será el salario de este nuevo proyecto master? – Preguntó Zatsune muy curiosa e interesada.

- Solo de pago pre-producción, mmm 36 millones de yenes. – Le respondió el jefe, a lo que Zatsune se acercó rápidamente al escritorio.

- ¿36 millones de yenes para cada uno? – Zeito no daba crédito a lo que veía, realmente ella estaba interesada en el dinero y no en la música que ambos iban a realizar.

- No Zatsune-san 36 millones repartidos para ambos, es decir cada uno tendrá 13 millones de yenes; ya según como veamos que actuará la mercadotecnia de ambos como la nueva pareja del equipo "Black", las ganancias se podrán duplicar o triplicar, bueno; espero que me traigan un buen trabajo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que "le traeremos un buen trabajo"? Es obvio que trabajaremos aquí, y cumpliremos con vuestras expectativas, con respecto a este proyecto musical. – Afirmó Zeito muy seguro de sí mismo mientras Zatsune bufaba por lo bajo.

- Jajaja Zeito-kun creo que no conoces el modo de trabajo de Zatsune-san, ella es quien se encarga, de acoplar los ritmos, y subirle los tonos, si hay que hacerlo; es decir ella es la que se encarga de la grabación…En un estudio que hay en su casa; y es allá donde grabaran; tienen 2 semanas para traerme un demo de prueba ¿Podrán con esto?

Zeito estaba un poco sorprendido pero no mostró emoción alguna, metió la mano en su gabardina y sacó un yo-yo y empezó a jugar con el mismo.

- La vida es como un yo-yo, se tiende a enredar, pero solo si sabes cómo darle la vuelta a las cosas, la vida puede ser relativamente fácil; claro siempre y cuando se demuestre que se pueden pasar los enredos que serían fáciles de reconocer como obstáculos; es decir; mientras que veas que veas algún enredo en algo, solo debes darle frente y terminar con ello lo más rápido posible; cuenta conmigo. – El master, y Zatsune estaban sorprendidos por la ideología de Zeito, quien solo pudo sonreír al ver a su hermana quien solo asentía con la cabeza.

- Zatsune ¿Qué dices?

- Yo amm bueno…Etto…a pesar de no tener una respuesta genial como Zeito-kun…- Zatsune bajó la cabeza dejando así que algunos flequillos taparan sus ojos. – A decir verdad yo no pensaba aceptar este trabajo; pero si no es…Porque estoy en un serio problema familiar…Acepto este trabajo…

- Pues perfecto; desde hoy se comenzará la promoción con la prensa; recuerden, tienen que estar juntos en todos los eventos de la compañía; después del demo, saldrán las sesiones de fotos y el video musical; espero que no me fallen en esto. – Dijo el jefe a la vez que llamaba en su teléfono. – Señorita Kishimoto; por favor consigne los cheques de la pre-producción…Si, si…No, serán 2…Si hable con los agentes del banco…A nombre de Shion Zeito y Zatsune Miku…Esta bien…Si si, gracias…Adiós. – Luego de colgar el teléfono, levantó la vista a los susodichos. – Lo mejor por ahora es que comiencen con la producción de ese demo, ese es solo el costo de inversión; recuerden quiero excelentes resultados; pueden retirarse a buscar primero el cheque; y los quiero aquí en 2 semanas ok.

Zeito y Zatsune asintieron y con una pequeña reverencia se retiraron; Zeiko estaba sentada en el pasillo cuando vio a su nii-san Taito, con una chica pelirroja y en el medio de ambos a un chico muy parecido a la chica que cantaría con su hermano, pero su rostro estaba maltratado y cargaba consigo una mochila ligera en su hombro; a los pocos segundos Zatsune se acercó a ellos, mientras Taito no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Mikuo… ¿Estas bien? …Gracias Kiku-chan, Taito-san, realmente muchas gracias. – Dijo la pelinegra mientras agarraba a su hermano y colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro.

- No fue nada Zatsu-chan sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros jejeje, digamos que te debíamos unas cuantas. – Decía Kiku con una sonrisa afable sin dejar de notar el cambio en su novio por la chica morena que se les estaba acercando. - ¿Taito? ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó notoriamente molesta.

- Ella…Kiku…Es mi hermana…La que vivía en Canadá ¿Si recuerdas que te había hablado muchas veces de ella?...Shion Zeiko… - Dijo Taito en tono melancólico.

Kiku se quedó sorprendida; Taito tenía razón esa chica era extremadamente parecida a Zeito, al menos en el físico, y lentamente se acercaron a ella mientras que Zeito veía de lejos a Zatsune y sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza "_A decir verdad yo no pensaba aceptar este trabajo; pero si no es…Porque estoy en un serio problema familiar…Acepto este trabajo"_; eso le causaba gran curiosidad ¿Qué habría pasado como para que Zatsune se viese en "la obligación" de volver a trabajar? Eso realmente le intrigaba, y aunque estuviese bajo la mira de Taito y Kiku porque no había dicho nada sobre el regreso de Zeiko él no les prestó mínima atención; hasta que el celular de Zeiko comenzó a sonar y ella tuvo que separarse un poco de sus hermanos y futura cuñada, para ir a responderlo se fue a la esquina más alejada, y sonrió al ver que en la pantalla salía el nombre de "Kizaito Shion", y contestó de inmediato.

Pasó largo rato mientras Zatsune se cambiaba y le limpiaba la cara a su hermano que notoriamente ya la tenía hinchada, se retocaba un poco su maquillaje y su cola de caballo, luego salieron hacia la secretaría del jefe a buscar el dinero, cuando Zeiko se les acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

- Please…Aguarden un momento. – Se recargaba Zeiko contra una pared mientras recobraba el aliento. – Quiero invitarles a una fiesta que harán en mi nombre y el de un par de hermanos que acaban de llegar, por favor Zatsune-san yo quiero que usted vaya…Y su hermano también. –Dijo la menor sin poder evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que fue respondido por Mikuo con una leve sonrisa.

- Amm ¿Cuándo y dónde serán?

- Es esta noche, en la gran casa Shion, y no te preocupes, nii-sama irá por ustedes, los estaré esperando. – Sin decir más Zeiko se regresó por donde había venido mientras los hermanos sentían que una gotita de sudor les pasaba por la frente; ¡Esa chica era bastante extraña!, ni siquiera les dijo la hora de la fiesta, ni ellos su dirección, aunque sabía que los Shion sabían claramente donde vivía, ya que cuando era novia de Akaito en un par de ocasiones le tocaba a algunos de ellos llevarla a casa; así que por eso no se extrañaban.

Al rato fueron por el cheque de 13 millones de yenes, y fueron a pagarle a los matones que quisieron llevarse a Mikuo, así les dejarían un largo rato en paz, mientras conseguían el resto; al poco rato llegaron a casa, observaron el reloj; ya se asomaban más de las 4: 00: pm, Zatsune fue a arreglarse mientras que Mikuo se colocaba hielo en la cara.

- Mikuo ¿Vas a ir conmigo? Es que…Tu sabes; no quiero estar sola…Y de seguro estará Akaito con… - Mikuo escuchaba con atención a su hermana quien se mantuvo en silencio por unos cortos segundos. – Miku…

- No me siento bien onee-chan, preferiría descansar unos cuantos días…

- Está bien Mikuo, pero amm quiero que te mantengas en contacto, tú sabes; quiero saber cómo te sientes.

- Quieres es que te apoye por teléfono onee-chan, pero vale estaremos en contacto. – Dijo a la vez mientras que bajaba al pasillo y esperaba en la puerta alguna señal de algún Shion.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Mikuo no veía nada aproximarse, ya estaba más que seguro que nadie llegaría cuando a lo lejos escuchó lo que parecía ser una motocicleta que se estacionaba al frente de su hogar, Mikuo no daba crédito a lo que veía, Zeito iba con un traje elegante de saco y pantalón; con una corbata negra, y zapatos mocasines negros al igual que su traje y una camisa de color granate, sin más de pequeñas zancadas bajaba de la motocicleta y se acercaba a la casa de los Zatsune.

- ¿No vas a ir? Y ¿Tú hermana?

- No, yo no iré y onee-chan ya debe estar por bajar. – Respondió Mikuo con cierta incomodidad, cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos bajando de los escalones; era Zatsune quien usaba un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla; su pelo se había cortado y lo tenía suelto, llegándole a la mitad de la cintura, con una pequeña tiara sencilla, un collar con un corazón negro se asomaba en su cuello con unas pequeñas sandalias del color del vestido, su cara estaba rodeada de flequillos inquietos, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente maquilladas al igual que sus labios de color rosa suave. Zeito se ruborizó ligeramente al ver a Zatsune con ese cambio tan radical, y sin mediar palabra se volteó y dirigió a la motocicleta, ella por inercia le siguió después de despedirse de Mikuo y sin más se montó en la motocicleta, agarrando las manillas para evitar contacto con Zeito; no tardó mucho tiempo para que Zeito pusiera a nadar su motocicleta y llegasen a la gran casa de los Shion.

- ¿Por qué fuiste por mí? – Le preguntó Zatsune a Zeito a la vez que bajaba de la motocicleta y admiraba la casa Shion, que era inmensa, como una mansión pintada de diversos colores, desde el azul celeste representativo de Kaito, hasta el negro de Zeito.

- Mi hermana me lo pidió. – Respondió de manera seca mientras colocaba la motocicleta a un lado del ya abierto portón y agarraba el brazo de Zatsune enredándolo con el suyo, Zatsune le miro de reojo sin protestar mientras que el giraba su rostro hacia la motocicleta evitando así que viese un leve sonrojo que sostenía sobre su rostro. - ¿Es que acaso no querías venir?

Zatsune le dedicó una mirada de "Es algo obvio ¿No?" que hizo a Zeito ruborizarse más aunque Zatsune seguía sin notarlo del todo; caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba una gran celebración; todos los Shion estaban con un traje con corbatas de sus respectivos colores; mientras que las mujeres tenían un vestido similar del sus respectivo color, Zatsune sonrió como una niña pequeña por unos segundos al ver a la gran familia; y saludó a cada uno de los Shion (A excepción de Akaito que no se divisaba por el lugar) siguiendo por las Shion, luego a Kiku, Miki, Neru, Haku, Luka, Meiko (que de alguna forma aún estaba sobria); Gakupo, Luki, Piko, Yuma, Mizki, Rin, Len, Gakuko, Mikuo Hatsune, Lily, Gumi; entre otros más, toda la compañía Vocaloid estaba allí, ¡Y la estaban viendo con Zeito!; realmente su día no podía ir peor; o eso pensaba hasta que vio a Hatsune Miku, saliendo de la cocina arreglado su vestido aguamarina de escote, sostenido desde el pecho hasta más arriba de la rodilla; sus coletas estaban algo despeinadas y su maquillaje estaba notoriamente retocado, seguida de Akaito quien estaba empapado de sudor y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras echaba su cabello para atrás con la mano , mientras jalaba para sí mismo a la peliaqua y darle un beso apasionado, en donde sus labios se fundían y se volvían uno; en donde no se sabía dónde terminaba los labios de uno y comenzaban los del otro; Zatsune maldijo por lo bajo mientras se calmaba para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, Zeito volteó a ver qué era lo que atendía la atención de su acompañante, y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con Akaito por el espectáculo que estaba dando frente a todos.

- Buenas noches a todos. – Habló Zeiko obteniendo la atención de todos mientras que Zeito le daba un gesto aprobatorio con la mano. - Mi nombre es Shion Zeiko, uno de los motivos de esta fiesta… Jejeje en particular esta fiesta tiene 3 motivos de celebración…La primera es mi llegada, y la llegada de Kizaito y Kikaito Shion. – Dijo a la vez que un par de chicos subían al escenario donde se encontraba Zeiko; ambos tenían el cabello rosado pálido, el chico no paraba de sonreír de manera superior mientras vestía un traje elegante al igual que sus hermanos, pero con la corbata rosa, la chica era muy parecida al chico en facciones, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo, su vestido era parecido al de Zeiko y las demás chicas; un vestido escotado, de tirantes, largo hasta por debajo de la rodilla, de color rosa, su cabello rosa era corto, apenas le rozaba los hombros levemente desnudos, mientras intentaba hacer una sonrisa que era más parecida a una mueca de terror. – Jejeje el segundo motivo es por el futuro éxito de mi hermano Zeito, junto a Zatsune-san. – De un momento a otro los mencionados sintieron unas luces encima de ellos y muchos aplausos por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, a lo que al mismo tiempo hicieron una pequeña reverencia. – El tercer motivo es…- Zeiko se había puesto nerviosa, y más cuando al momento colocaron algo de música, una tonada muy familiar para Zatsune.

- Esta noche es muy especial para mí y todos vosotros… - Dijo Akaito a la vez que tomaba un micrófono y comenzaba a cantar una tonada en español; cosa que sorprendió a muchos y que Akaito odiaba cantar en público, y no sabían que el manejaba el español a la perfección; pero de la nada todos estaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

"_Ven y empápame de amor__  
__ven y apágame este ardor__  
__yo quiero ahogarme en ti__  
__en tus muslos naufragar__  
__ámame hasta que mi piel__  
__se huela a amaneceres__  
__y no sepamos nunca más donde está__  
__el cielo o el suelo__  
__Dame amor 10 veces__  
__dame amor, hazme el amor__  
__dame amor 100 veces__  
__dame amor hasta que yo me muera__"_

Zatsune estaba más que sorprendida, mientras que su prima se acercaba a Akaito y bailando al ritmo gitano de la música, sin que se diesen cuenta todos estaban en pareja moviéndose al ritmo de la música, ella no podía moverse, le dolía el pecho enormemente por lo que Akaito estaba haciendo, y Zeito lo estaba empezando a notar, por lo que le agarró de la cintura para empezar a bailar, mientras que ella solo se movía por inercia.

___"Quiero derretirme en ti__  
__penetrar hasta tu corazón__  
__yo quiero sembrarme en ti__  
__sembrarme pa' siempre__  
__amémonos hasta embriagar, embriagar__  
__el alma__  
__y no sepamos nunca más donde está__  
__el cielo o el suelo__  
__Dame amor 10 veces__  
__dame amor, hazme el amor__  
__dame amor 100 veces__  
__dame amor hasta que yo me muera__  
__dame amor 10 veces__  
__dame amor, hazme el amor__  
__dame amor 100 veces__  
__dame amor hasta que yo me muera__"_

Akaito se arrodilló frente a la peliaqua mientras sacaba una cajita roja de su bolsillo; las dos Miku's quedaron sorprendidas de mas, a la vez que el cantante abría la cajita mostrando un ostentoso anillo de plata con un diamante en el medio.

- Esto no puede estar…Pasando… - Pensó Zatsune en voz alta sin darse cuenta, obteniendo la atención de Zeito, quien al verla sentía de nuevo esas ganas de golpear a Akaito; ¡Zatsune estaba llorando! Y ni cuenta se estaba dando.

___"Niña de mi amor piérdete en mis mares__  
__niña de mi amor nada en mis rincones__  
__no te puedes ir niña de mis sueños__  
__no me dejes más quiero ser tu dueño__  
__Dame amor 10 veces__  
__dame amor, hazme el amor__  
__dame amor 100 veces__  
__dame amor hasta que yo me muera__  
__Dame amor 10 veces__  
__dame amor, hazme el amor__  
__dame amor 100 veces__  
__dame amor hasta que yo me muera__"_

Aun nadie salía de su sorpresa, el malcriado y mujeriego de Akaito estaba arrodillado ante Miku Hatsune, la idol japonesa más conocida y codiciada en el mundo.

- Hatsune Miku-chan ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

- Si Akai-chan, quiero ser tu esposa. – Y sin más Akaito le colocó el anillo en el dedo de la peliaqua y la jalaba para sí mientras le daba un beso lleno de ternura comparado con el anterior; todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir más fuerte mientras pitaban con emoción, sin embargo Zatsune quien se sentía burlada soltó a Zeito y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, Zeito la persiguió hasta las mesas de las bebidas, Zatsune de la nada agarro una botella de vino y sin servirse en un vaso, directo comenzó a consumir el líquido ligero.

- No deberías ser tan notoria Zatsune-san, la gran mayoría piensa que tú has superado a Akaito. – Le decía Zeito quien le quitaba la botella de la boca a Zatsune y empezó a beber también, sabía que era un beso indirecto, y por esa razón es que consumía la botella. Zatsune sentía su corazón roto en mil pedazos, quería matar a Miku Hatsune y a Akaito, por el dolor que ella sentía; pero más quería matar a Zeito y Zeiko por traerla a ese circo.

- ¿Qué importa si lo superé o no? Total ¿De qué me sirvió guardar mi primer beso para él? ¿Ah? ¿De qué?

- Pues creo que fue por eso que él te dejó ¿No?...Lo poco que se es que el solía quejarse porque ni un beso le habías dado. – Zeito colocó la botella encima de la mesa mientras veía al cielo, mientras que Zatsune, se sentía peor, y levemente avergonzada.

- Yo…No sé qué hacer…Cuando se trataba de ese…Tema…Lo mejor es que me vaya. – Zatsune empezó a emprender su camino cuando Zeito la detuvo agarrándola del brazo; s acercó con cautela a ella y sin darse cuenta le limpiaba las lágrimas que estaban rodando por las mejillas de Zatsune.

- Yo no lo creo así…No deberías destrozarte por alguien que no lo vale. – Susurró Zeito antes de posar sus labios junto con los de Zatsune, mientras que ella se mantenía inmóvil, con los ojos levemente cerrados; para él esa fue la señal para continuar, sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los de Zatsune, quien inconscientemente no sabía qué hacer, si responder o empujarlo; pero fue hasta que Zeito la agarro por la cintura y la mantuvo cerca de sí que pudo responder un poco, moviendo los labios en parsimonia y ternura.

La mente de Zatsune estaba hecho un remolino, su primer beso era con un Shion, mas no el que ella quería que fuese dueño de ese beso, aunque no le desagradaba Zeito, pero esos pensamientos fueron suplantados, por el recuerdo del anillo y la propuesta de Akaito; sin pensarlo más puso sus brazos delicadamente sobre el cuello de Zeito, cubriendo así el sonrojo que tenían por ese beso lleno de ternura; que tuvo que ser terminado por la falta de aire de ambos. Fue en ese instante que Zatsune reaccionó y no se podía mover dado que Zeito la tenía contra su cuerpo.

- Enamorarme de Zeito, no se ve mala idea… - Pensó Zatsune mientras dejaba que el llanto por el dolor de una traición saliera de sus ojos y de su alma.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
